In general, in order to improve the turning performance of the motorbike tire is required to improve roll agility of transient characteristics during cornering.
The roll agility is a turning performance in a turning early period where a motorbike is slightly tilted from a straight running state and in a turning middle period where the motorbike is more tilted from the turning early period. The roll agility is represented by a length of time from the straight running period to the turning early period or from the turning early period to the turning middle period of the motorbike depending on a rider's steering. As this length of time is shorter, the roll agility is better. In order to improve the roll agility, it is necessary that deformation of the tire is promoted in the turning early period and the turning middle period.
On the other hand, the transient characteristic is a turning performance in the turning middle period or later. The transient characteristic is represented by a length of time of the motorbike until further roll from the turning middle period depending on the rider's steering. As this length of time is longer, the turning stability is higher and the transient characteristic is better. To improve the transient characteristic, it is necessary that the deformation of the tire is suppressed in the turning middle period or later. Following is a technology related to the present invention.